This Story Has No Title
by Mmerlin
Summary: Harry has had a rough time at the Dursley's, and now he has a secret to hide. A life is at stake and Severus Snape will try to help him sort it out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It is all mine!!! Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts!!! Oh, sorry, I must've been dreaming. Nope, none of it's mine except for, well the stuff that isn't actually in the books.

Chapter 1: The Enigma

"GET UP! Why is Dumbledore even forcing this hopeless cause upon me? You will NEVER learn Occlumency if you do even attempt to put an ounce of effort into it!"

Harry Potter slowly stood up after falling to the ground for the umpteenth time this Tuesday evening. He had a resigned look on his face.

"I cannot believe how little your situation is impacting your actions. The Dark Lord is accessing your thoughts, causing you pain, and you do not do anything about it! Dumbledore forced me to give you these lessons for a reason, and I refuse to see my time and effort not reflect. I could be grading papers, making more potions for the hospital wing, maybe even spend leisurely time for myself. But instead, I am here, not accomplishing ANYTHING!"

Harry has been hearing the same speeches for the past three months, and it is obvious that he wasn't listening. Snape wanted this lesson to get over with, for he felt a prick of pain every time Harry fell to the ground. He thought this was quite odd, but attributed it to his long day of bending over cauldrons.

Snape stopped his ranting and stared at Harry, who was a million miles away in his thoughts. The Potion's Professor was extremely annoyed that the boy didn't even have enough respect to listen when he is spoken to. He was as arrogant as his father, curse his soul.

"Potter, pay attention when I am yelling at you!" Harry made no attempt to do so. "Alright, Potter. Since you apparently need no more training, block my attempts at your most personal thoughts."

Snape saw Harry Potter as quite a puzzle, actually. Whenever he performed Legilimency, he felt that Harry was actually protecting his mind. So, he would shift through memories, hoping one would spark some protective emotion from Potter. However, Potter let him stroll through these without any resistance, so Snape knew Potter must have some different memories to protect. But which ones?

Snape had gone too deep inside this time. He could feel Harry pushing as hard as he could. Snape was happy, for he apparently found a spot that Potter would at least attempt to protect. Snape knew that it was Harry that must defeat Voldemort, however unlikely it seemed. Without Occlumency, Snape knew Harry wouldn't stand a chance.

Snape walked along the familiar path of Harry's mind and saw something he had never seen before, a cavern of some sort. His optimistic part of his mind thought that now he would solve the mystery of Harry Potter who would lean Occlumency and take Voldemort down.

He had found Potter's refuge. Snape entered the cavern, like an anxious child walking into a movie theater, ready for the great show to start. Images started to fly around.

If they were not intangible, Snape would be hit with dozens of them, but instead they went right through him. He was astounded by the amount of memories Harry was trying to keep safe.

Snape still noticed the faint tugging; meaning Harry was very protective of this spot. He ignored it again and picked a memory. Harry had tears streaming down his face. Snape's sarcastic nature thought of the idiotic things that he could be crying about.

His ears heard a pleading, not from the memory, but from the mind itself. "Please, sir. Leave my mind alone. You can't go there… it's forbidden. Please sir…please" The voice gradually faded away as did the scene around him. Snape cursed Harry, because he was so close to find out the enigma that was Harry's mind.

Snape felt a tugging at his navel, such that of a Portkey, and found himself back in his office. Potter was lying on the ground, not moving. His chest sporadically moved up and down, as though he had run a marathon. Snape saw that Potter's body was shimmering with sweat.

Snape felt a twinge of pain and worry. He squatted down and felt Potter's head, which was cold to the touch. Snape assessed Harry's physical status.

He had a pout on his lips, and worry lines across his forehead. _Not a peaceful sleep at all._

_Wait, why should I care if Potter wasn't having a serene sleep?_ Snape concluded the train of thought and moved on to a more important one. Why was Potter asleep in the first place, here on the floor?

Then he realized Potter was passed out, exhausted from the work of pleading with Snape to leave his mind sanctuary. He probably should get Potter to the infirmary, but then questions would be asked, and Dumbledore would know Snape had abused his privilege of searching the mind of the Bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

Snape felt that Dumbledore would never understand the complexity of one's mind.

He imagined what Albus would say. "Oh, Severus. You are just being too hard on the boy. All boys have their petty secrets, if you know what I mean. Just give him a lemon drop and don't worry about it."

His Slytherin side told him to drag Potter outside his door, claiming he had no clue Potter had fainted after walking out the door. But then, the dungeons get rather chilly at night and with a cold blanket of sweat, Potter would probably get hyperthermia and die, although he shouldn't get his hopes up. The blame would then go back to Ex-Death-Eater Severus for killing Harry Potter.

So, the only good idea Snape could come up with was to let Potter sleep here for the night and tell everyone he was simply exhausted from Occlumency, which wasn't entirely false. Decision made, Snape took Harry's arms and dragged him halfway across the corridor to his chambers and whispered, "excessum libertas" which means _death is freedom. _

The door creaked open and Harry stirred slightly before once again going to his unconscious state. Snape was out of breath when he pulled Potter onto his couch in the living room. It was a black leather couch, quite comfortable in Severus' opinion.

That couch was in the center of the room and was a necessity to the aroma. Small armchairs in the same leather were scattered around the room, although focusing on the ebony mosaic fireplace. A flame was crackling madly, almost like Albus' eyes.

The couch was now occupied by Harry Potter. Snape walked to his brown hall closet door and pulled out a blanket. He also began to pull out a pillow so he wouldn't get a sore neck, and then realized he shouldn't care if Potter woke up with a sore neck in the morning, so no pillow it was.

Severus walked past his kitchen and bedroom to his personal Potions' Lab. He felt fatigued, so he opened a cabinet filled with Potion ingredients. Snape took out a vial, examined it, and then swallowed it in one gulp. The taste was repulsing, but at least he felt the fatigue leave his body.

He used this potion many times, because the Dark Lord was thrilled when his Potion's master would present multiple potions every day, potions which would have normally taken weeks to accomplish. This led to less pain for Severus, which was a rather good thing. His bed was probably only occupied 5-6 hours a week.

His nose was filled with the heavenly scent of cauldrons and potion ingredients and a smile went through his body, even reaching the exterior. Snape had almost forgotten that Potter was in his quarters as he proceeded to turn on some classical music. He collected the supplies for a usual hospital wing potion that he had memorized.

It is true, Snape discovered, that listening to classical music really increases your ability to think and work. So he put up a Silencing Spell so Potter wouldn't hear. The music was almost palpable as it swam around the room and into Snape's head, soothing the ache of consistent Occlumency he had upheld since the day he walked out of Hogwarts, an alumnus.

A slight humming to the music, a tapping of the foot, and the Silencing Spell made it impossible for Snape to hear the screaming issuing from Harry Potter on that black leather couch.

I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY ARE EVEN BETTER THAN PANCAKES!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It is all mine!!! Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts!!! Oh, sorry, I must've been dreaming. Nope, none of it's mine except for, well the stuff that isn't actually in the books.

Chapter 2: The Mystery

Snape had actually gone to bed that night, at about 3 AM. He was feeling rather stimulated, and got his work done at a fast pace.

His classical music was still playing, albeit softer. The tape was now on some of Beethoven's more famous works. A muggle? Nonsense. Do you think a muggle could produce such fine works while deaf?

Snape was sleeping, not expecting to wake up for another hour. However, his sleep was interrupted by a sense of fear, anxiety, and dread in his heart for no reason. This was enough to awaken him. He grumbled at the fact of age, and yet was still puzzled about the strange, seemingly alien things running through his body. He decided to go ahead and get ready for the day.

He went to his closet and looked at his clothes. Black, black, black Snape had no time for choices that came from variety, so he always wore black. He had no time for a shower because he needed to get some potions to the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was in dire need for Blood-Replenishing Potions, although Snape couldn't imagine why. He guessed Pomfrey was handing out potions left and right to sniveling children who scraped their knees or some such nonsense.

Before he exited the door with the vials of potion floating behind him, a thought struck him. Potter would probably still be lying on his black leather couch.

Severus only hoped the boy had enough sense to bring his invisibility cloak with him last night. After all, these Occlumency lessons were supposed to be secret. The invisibility cloak might just be in the empty classroom they used last night and Severus forgot to grab it. Oh, forgetful him.

However, after turning the handle and mouth already open to rouse Potter from his slumber, Snape realized Harry wasn't in the room. The couch was unoccupied as were the rest of the armchairs.

Potter must've awakened and left sometime before. After all, Severus could still see the indent in the sofa where he had laid Potter the night before.

The blanket that he had covered Potter with was now messily thrown on the floor. _Of course Potter wouldn't have any respect even after all I did for him, _Severus thought.

However, the blanket had spots of red on it that would possibly never come out_. He couldn't just leave my rooms in disarray, why, that isn't nearly enough. He has the audacity to soil one of my blankets, my property. _Snape tried to hold back a sneer, but no use.

Also, Severus lifted his eyes and noticed his whole living room was a disaster. Worse, his beloved armchairs were covered in a liquid, the same that endowed his blanket. Snape was genuinely confused with the mystery substance, however much it looked like blood.

No excuse would satisfy the fact that his personal quarters, the only place not swarming with bratty children, was now ruined by one of the aforementioned children.

He can't punish Potter or bring attention to the fact that he allowed him to be in his private rooms to begin with. People would wonder and ask questions, questions that Snape felt would have no logical answer except for the truth.

People like Albus would not understand that Snape had no choice but to allow Potter to stay. Albus would think he actually like the boy or something to that effect. And that would not do!

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table when Ron and Hermione walked in, hand in hand. Harry watched them look around, and suddenly stiffen when they spotted him. They approached, and Harry could see the nervousness in their faces.

It seemed as though nobody would break the silence until Ron cleared his throat and said, "Harry, um listen mate. Hermione and I, um, wanted to say we were sorry about what we said on the train. We didn't mean it."

Hermione joined in. "Yeah, Harry. You should be able to keep secrets to yourself. We just worry about you, okay?"

Harry nodded his head and went back to mushing his eggs with his fork. The eggs clearly looked more fascinating than his friends because he didn't look up, even after he heard two sets of feet getting softer and softer.

However, he did look up when he heard Dumbledore say, "Ahh, Severus. What has kept you? Breakfast is almost through."

Snape looked absolutely furio…. calm? _Why does he look so calm? I wrecked his room, albeit unintentionally. He shouldn't need an excuse to be angry at me, and now he actually has one. _

"Headmaster, I simply had to complete a potion needed by Poppy. I assure you it was nothing to fret over." Why did Snape sound so…. happy?

Harry almost liked his biting tone better, because at least it was predictable. Not this….happy tone that was confusing Harry.

Harry thought about how strange this new day was becoming.

Earlier

Although Harry knew she didn't believe him, she gave him the potion he needed. Which was good, because people would question why he was bleeding in random places.

_It was all Snape's fault. I told him to stop. But he just had to keep going deeper and deeper…_

He shuddered with the thought of what Snape could've found. However, Madame Pomfry handed him a Blood-Repenishing potion. She silently shook her head at him.

"So, you fell down the stairs while you were sleepwalking?" she asked very slowly, as if talking to a mentally-disabled person. "Yes." He answered. Plain and simple. Madame Pomfry looked at him, a pleading look that said, 'please tell me the truth'. Harry couldn't tell her though. His secrets were his to remain hidden.

I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY ARE THE POTIONS TO MY SEVERUS!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It is all mine!!! Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts!!! Oh, sorry, I must've been dreaming. Nope, none of it's mine except for, well the stuff that isn't actually in the books.

Chapter 3: The Abandonment

Snape was having an unusually hard time plotting his revenge on Potter. He walked around the indentions in the carpet where his armchairs used to lay. Snape had to send them away to be cleaned, the nerve of that brat.

He needed to learn more about the boy, without Potter knowing he was doing it. Snape tended to the fire and searched the flames, as though the answer would come at him like the heat.

He could search for information in Occlumency lessons, although it didn't work too well last time he tried it. Potter was so very weak if he couldn't even handle 30 seconds of prowling from Snape.

So, if he couldn't look in his mind…. he could look through his stuff! But, how? _Those nosy Gryffindors will be crowding around me like lions to an antelope if they saw me in their territory._

_There are no solutions here! I need to surround myself with a new atmosphere. _Snape strode to the Owlery, and was astounded at the amount of children in the hallways… there were none. _Oh…_ He smacked his head. _Today all the brats went to Hogsmeade._

Wait! What more of a perfect way than to rummage through his stuff whiles everyone is at Hogsmeade? He shared a smirk with himself. Perfect.

Snape encountered nobody in the hallways to Gryffindor Tower. He glared at the Fat Lady. "Godric, save us from all that is Slytherin." He mumbled, as though trying to keep his lips as unmoving as possible. Trust the Gryffindors to come up with a password like that.

However much the Fat Lady huffed at his appearance and his tone of voice as he said the password, she allowed him entrance. Snape scowled at the portrait and his eyes were flooded with maroon and orange, not unlike that Weasley boy's yearly Christmas sweater.

He had personally only been in the Gryffindor common room once before, when he got the new teachers' tour of Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore. It was a sore sight back then, but it now was clashing terribly with the green Christmas trees that lined the wall opposite of the fireplace.

He didn't want to dawdle in the lair of the lions. Snape ascended the set of stairs leading to the boys' rooms. He counted the doors, 1 2 3 4 5… 6. Ahh. The 6th years. Only one more year after this and he will never have to see Potter again.

He put his hand on the brass doorknob and heard the door creak as he attempted to open it. It would not open. Snape said, "Alohomora," and it opened. _That was easy. _

He walked inside and looked for Potter's bed. Snape found a trunk with the initials HP on it and the bed above it had thick orange curtains surrounding it. Pulling the curtains away, he was expecting to see an empty messy bed, probably with the cover strewn about. However, he instead found Potter, lying there, with a picture in his hand. Potter looked horrified and quickly shoved the picture in his pocket

Snape only caught a glimpse of a newborn child, smiling up at a very fat man with blonde hair, apparently where the child got their hair color from. His attention focused back on Potter. The boy was very pale and green eyes looked imploringly at him. He wasn't expecting Potter to be here.

"Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" he asked. Potter put his face in his hand and muttered something indistinguishable. "Fine, let's go for something easier. Who was that newborn and the man in the photo?"

Potter opened his mouth to say something, but a small gasp emitted and he curled in on himself. He gasped again and small cuts started breaking out over his skin, as if someone had performed a milder version of Sectumsempra.

Snape felt pain in his heart, and wanted to leave as soon as possible. He couldn't believe the trouble Potter gets himself into.

Snape just looked as blood started to dribble down the cuts and then resolved on finding out what was wrong with his student. "Legilimens," Snape whispered. Memories were once again playing as miniature screens went flying past him.

However, some of the screens were filled with static and Snape couldn't view them. The more he tried to read them, the more less-distinguished everything became, like their first night of Occlumency when Potter passed out.

Snape was shot out of Potter's mind and he looked around to see Potter on the floor, unconscious with the multitude of tiny cuts slowly starting to heal.

_Oh not again_, Snape thought. Questions would be asked and he didn't think Potter would want to answer them, although why Snape should care he hadn't figured out yet. He pointed his wand at Potter and said "Mobilicorpus", watching as his body slowly rose into the air. He would've made sure Potter was invisible, but nobody would be in the halls, so Snape started walking down to the dungeons.

Snape went to his private chambers and whispered, "excessum libertas." The door opened and Snape walked inside, slowly lowering Potter to the floor.

He then went to his potion stores and got a mild healing potion laced with Pepper-Up potion. Snape, still standing, got at the correct angle to pour the potion and have it land in Potter's mouth, a distance of about 3 feet from his arm to Potter.

He watched as Potter struggled and choked on the potion and soon calmed after he managed to swallow it. Snape sighed in relief. Hopefully, Potter would wake up soon and all would be well.

However, before he woke up, Snape flipped the boy over and reached into his back pocket and grabbed the picture of the newborn and man. It was very hard to get this token, and hopefully the knowledge he would receive with that would be worth the trouble.

REVIEWS ARE NICE. THEY SPREAD JOY AND LOVE AND LAUGHTER AND COMPLIMENTS AND GOODNESS AND HOPE AND PEACE AND HARMONY AND ……


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It is all mine!!! Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts!!! Oh, sorry, I must've been dreaming. Nope, none of it's mine except for, well the stuff that isn't actually in the books.

Chapter 4: Tension

Harry's POV

Harry awoke in Snape's rooms, a serious feeling of déjà vu. And, he was again covered with cuts. Lovely. If only Snape wouldn't attempt to get knowledge on his life, things that are meant to be kept secret.

He knew that Snape can't be too happy at him at the moment and chose to go back to Gryffindor Tower. The walk towards there was very deserted, which meant everyone was still at Hogsmeade. He can't have been asleep for long.

Harry reached the Gryffindor Tower which brought back another memory. What was Snape doing in the 6th Year Gryffindor boy's dormitory? And, what happened to his picture?

Oh no. Harry reached into his back pocket, but the picture was not there. He needed that picture. It provided him with hope. He searched all around his dormitory: under the beds, through everyone's dresser, and all through the common room. Still, no picture.

Harry thought that it must still be in Snape's rooms, possibly on the floor he found himself laying on. Harry began to panic. He felt his lungs quickly expanding and compressing, and felt his skin suddenly break out into a sweat. Snape could not see that photo. Nobody could know about it, or else bad things could and would happen.

Harry knew it was important to think of a plan. He would need to sneak into Snape's private rooms and look for the picture. However, Harry was unconscious whenever Snape had said the password.

Harry decided on the Gryffindor direct approach, to logically force Snape to give it back.

--------------------------

Harry's Potion class passed by without any real occurances. The class had at least attempted to brew Amortentia, with only Hermione and Draco Malfoy succeeding.

Snape had for the most part ignored him, except to take 50 points for 'more than the fact that you exist.' It was, of course, another way to increase Harry's guilt about looking in Snape's pensieve a year ago.

However, Harry could almost feel Snape's excitement. It had been odd for Harry recently, because he could know what Snape was feeling at any time.

In fact, when Harry meditated for Occlumency he could almost see a small fragile thread connected to his mind, flowing outwards. However, it was as though the thread continued to the outside of his mind because he could never follow it to the end.

When he touched the thread, it felt like solid liquid, still running and flexible, but not enough to break. In fact, Harry had tried to break it many times, but to no avail.

It seems that it contained its water like property to slip away and through cracks. He could barely hold it long enough to even ponder of a way to break it.

The bond scared Harry because he didn't know if it was two-sided. As far as he knew, Snape could be feeling his feelings right now.

If it was true, then the man was too proud to bring it up. Harry realized that it was their stubbornness that kept them from amiability, both too obstinate to back down.

He didn't know what Snape could possibly be excited about, but whatever it was couldn't be beneficial to the rest of mankind.

Harry immediately disposed of the idea it could do with Voldemort, as Harry knew Snape was a spy and despised anything to do with the Dark Lord.

The feeling of excitement seemed to increase whenever Snape looked at Harry, so Harry had a strong sense of foreboding for the rest of the day.

However, Harry was also excited himself, as he was going to get his picture back tonight.

REVIEWS KEEP ME FROM BEING UNHAPPY. WHEN I AM UNHAPPY, BAD THINGS HAPPEN.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It is all mine!!! Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts!!! Oh, sorry, I must've been dreaming. Nope, none of it's mine except for, well the stuff that isn't actually in the books.

Chapter 5: Occlumency Lesson

Snape was in his quarters, nursing a bottle of Butterbeer. The possibility of Firewiskey was disregarded after Severus realized he would need his wits about him tonight.

He stared into the fire to take his mind off of the photo that was in his hand. Snape didn't know why he always kept it on his person, but it might've been the mysterious quality of the darn thing.

It was obviously muggle, as it was not moving and not as clear as wizard photos are. The blond man in the photo was very fat, at least Snape could assume. Only his head was seen, but it was obscenely large.

Snape felt a trill of fear run through his heart just by looking at the man, like he could do very bad things and it was better to run away while you could. However, Severus' mind did not have fear while looking at the man. He was, after all, a very powerful wizard. He feared no muggle. But then, why did his heart fear?

The baby was fat also, but all babies are. It had a nice chubbiness to it, cheeks you would want to pinch. _Wait a minute_, thought Snape. _Where did that thought come from? I have never wanted to pinch someone's cheek._

His heart had a surge of love while looking at the child, an overwhelming need to protect and ensure its happiness. However, he didn't love. Snape only had loved a few people after getting to know them explicitly. He could not love a child whom he had never met, and his mind told him that. So, why did he feel love toward this baby?

Snape felt fear run through his heart again with this child. Not fear _of_ the child, but fear _for_ it. He didn't know why, though. This baby looked perfectly happy and content sitting in the fat man's lap. The man was looking down at the child with adoration, perhaps.

Snape looked away from the two people in the picture, and started focusing on the background. It was a kitchen, a muggle one at that. You could see a microwave, a refrigerator, and a stove.

There was something cooking on the stove, and also someone doing the cooking. The man's huge face covered the person's head and upper body, so all you could see was the legs. The person was wearing very large jeans and did not seem aware as to the picture being taken behind them, as they were turned away.

Severus didn't feel as though he could get anything else out of the picture, but still he looked. He searched for the meaning, the symbolism it could have to Potter.

However, Snape also kept in mind the cuts that appear on Potter every time he attempts to get an answer. It almost seemed to Snape that those cuts were used as a distraction, a way to keep people's thoughts off the questions they were previously asking.

Snape didn't know why he didn't go to the headmaster about Potter's potential problems. Dumbledore loves the boy and would devote all the time necessary to figuring out the mystery.

But, it was Snape that first discovered something might be wrong, and Dumbledore DID give Snape the right to snoop around Potter's mind when he said to teach him Occlumency. So, it was Snape's job to figure out the mystery of Potter.

And he would do so, tonight.

"Come in." Snape answered to the knock on his door. Potter entered with a determined look on his face. _But, he won't keep that determination for long,_ thought Snape.

Snape decided to broach a slightly easier-than-the-picture topic first.

"Potter, I am sick of you fainting in my presence and, quite frankly, it has grown redundant." Another deep breath. "So, I suggest you actually PRACTICE Occlumency and perhaps, you could gain a little of defense while I penetrate your puny mind and be able to hold up to me longer than… what was your record? Ah, yes. 2 seconds!" Snape added a sneer after his statement for added effect.

He could see Potter's face go red and he could feel anger inside himself whenever he looked at Potter, for some reason. Potter would probably start yelling any minute now and have less control on his words. He would probably spill something.

"Well, SIR, maybe you should stop making me faint."

Well, that was a surprising and rather weak comeback.

"And how, Potter, am I the one making you faint? I have no control over your body's need to shut down and sprout wounds."

"You won't leave, professor. I beg and beg, but you won't LEAVE!"

This was almost humorous.

"Well you probably weren't listening when people discuss the mannerisms of the Dark Lord." Snape said sarcastically.

"You see, he won't gallop out of your mind with only a 'pretty please'. In fact, if you faint in his presence from trying to keep your petty little secrets safe, you are as good as dead. And if that is the result, why am I bothering teaching you Occlumency?"

"Why am I wasting MY time if you refuse to guard your whole mind and only your little hide-away?"

"I dunno why you are wasting your time, sir. I'll just leave."

"Oh, no you don't, Potter. I will not have you running away like a COWARD."

This got Harry's attention and he turned around only to be hit with a spell.

"_Legilimens_."

Snape proceeded to the cavern and managed to see Potter sneaking through a house and traveling up the stairs. He arrived at a room decorated in turtles that were no definable color in the dark. Potter went over to the crib and looked inside. It was a child, the same one in the photo.

Snape felt a surge of love, but also of guilt. He didn't know why, but he assumed Potter was about to do something that made him very guilty and ashamed. Potter took his left hand and put it on the child's forehead, while taking his right hand and holding his wand.

_That little brat was about to do underage magic in the presence of a muggle baby,_ thought Snape. However, before Snape could see more, he was pushed forcefully out of Potter's mind.

Lo and behold, there lying on the ground was Potter, unconscious and bleeding from his multiple cuts.

Snape sighed. Their lesson wasn't supposed to be over for another hour. And he still hadn't gotten his answers.

Snape went to his personal stores and retrieved a Pepper-Up potion. He then walked back to the classroom where Potter lay on the ground just as he was before. Snape had a serious feeling of déjà vu while doing this and he sat down, waiting for Potter to wake up.

He didn't have to wait long before Potter groaned and sat up. He looked like he wished he were still unconscious. But, Snape was very impatient. And, considering he wasn't a patient man to start out, means he refused to wait for answers.

"Okay, Potter. I am tired of this. You have two options. Number 1:" Snape held up his index finger. "You tell me what I wish to know or Number 2:" His middle finger rose alongside the index one. "I tell the headmaster what little I know and he will do with it as he sees fit."

"You probably wouldn't like the second option, because it includes me explaining to dear Albus everything I've observed and giving him this photo." Snape held up the photo and saw Potter's expression turn to need. Harry was pleading with his eyes to have the picture back.

"Sir, I don't want to know how you came across my photo, but it is of no value to you and I would appreciate if you would give back what is rightly mine."

Harry mustered up the hardest look he could and kept it even while Snape spoke.

"Well, I would gladly give it back if you gave me information. That would mean that you choose the first option, yes?"

Harry didn't answer right away. It seemed as though he were trying to find a loophole in the simple words of the two options. He could apparently find none, as he developed a gloomy face and spat the word, "Yes."

WHEN THE DOG BITES, WHEN THE BEE STINGS, WHEN I'M FEELING SAD, I SIMPLY REMEMBER THE REVIEWS THAT I GET AND THEN I DON'T FEEL SO BAD!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It is all mine!!! Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts!!! Oh, sorry, I must've been dreaming. Nope, none of it's mine except for, well the stuff that isn't actually in the books.

ATTENTION: THE STORY HAS BEEN REDONE. START AT CHAPTER 1.

Chapter 6: The Unexpected Development

Snape changed his face to a face that held triumph in every crease, and led Harry toward one of the desks. "Well, it's been about five minutes since you drank the Pepper-Up potion spiked with Dreamless Sleep, so you should fall asleep any second."

Snape almost flinched with the amount of hatred he felt in his body when he looked Harry in the eyes. However, the eyes soon became droopy and his body slumped to the ground.

Snape picked up the too light boy and carried him to his bedroom. Snape set Harry on his bed and paced the room about where to proceed. It would be easy if one could Legilimens someone while they are asleep, but Snape knew it was impossible.

If someone's mind is dormant and eyes unopened, access to their mind could not happen. _Even if it was possible,_ thought Snape, _I would just be thrown out like every other time._

So, Severus took this time to analyze the strange occurrences that happened with Harry Potter, hoping to come across an answer. He was confused about the emotions he had for things, emotions that he normally wouldn't feel. It seemed as though he was feeling what Potter felt. Snape had noticed a line extending out of his mind, but chose to ignore such a foreign thing, hoping it would go away in time.

He sat down on the floor and meditated until he saw the line appear. He decided that this mystery was one that had gone on far enough. Potter was enough to deal with, and he didn't need this too.

As he began to follow the line, he felt resistance. However, he was determined to keep going. He was wandering his mind, a place he knew quite well. As he got to the edge,

Snape soon found himself at a river.

It was extremely fast, and the other side looked completely different. On the side he was on was his mind, but the other side was the mind of someone else's. He decided the only way to find out what was going on would be to cross the river.

Wand still in hand, he pointed it to himself and said, "Levicorpus." He floated himself over the river and landed at the other side.

"I love magic." Snape said.

He looked around and realized with surprise that he knew this mind, too. He had invaded it many times. It was Harry Potter's.

Snape was confused because Potter was asleep. Knocked out, with the help of Dreamless Sleep. He shouldn't be able to access a sleeping person's mind.

He continued walking and saw the cavern again. Snape debated about whether to go in, because he would probably end up being thrown out again. However, the circumstances were different. He was not performing Legilimency, and Potter was sleeping.

So, Snape entered the cavern. He saw memories floating around, and hesitantly touched one. Nothing happened, so he entered it.

The memory started with Harry inside a muggle house, washing dishes. He had scratches on his face the Snape remembered was from the fight Harry had in the graveyard with Voldemort. So, this was the summer between 4th and 5th year.

Footsteps could be heard and a horse-like woman descended the stairs. Snape felt hatred for this woman, but he didn't know why. She was carrying a piece of paper and rudely pushed Harry out of the way and ran to the back porch. A shrill voice could be heard.

"Vernon, look! It's blue! I'm pregnant! Now that our Diddykims is all grown up, we get to raise another one!"

Another deeper voice spoke.

"Oh, that's wonderful, pet. I know how you always wanted another one."

"Dudley! Come down here. We have wonderful news!"

"UGH." Dudley said as he plodded down the stairs. "Out of my way, freak." The massive person shoved Harry against a wall and Snape saw Harry wince. Snape knew the reason for that wince. He himself had to treat Potter for that laceration on his right shoulder from falling down while under the Cruciatus.

_Hmm… Potter must be too ashamed to let his family know of his personal aid to the Dark Lord's rise, _thought Snape.

"Dudley, mommy's pregnant! You are going to have a new little brother or sister."

Dudley gave an indifferent groan and marched himself back up the stairs, not before crushing Harry against the wall again.

_Why would Potter's own cousin do that to him? Surely this family knows the boy is injured! _Snape thought.

"BOY!" Snape had to cover his ears at the loudness of the whale that just entered the kitchen. Harry winced in the memory. "Boy," the man said again.

"You will clean out Dudley's second bedroom and turn it into a nursery. Your aunt and I are off to buy baby things and when we get back it better be done." _Or else_. Even Snape could hear the threat unspoken lingering in the air.

Harry sighed. He heard his uncle's unspoken order to move back into his cupboard. Snape followed Harry up the stairs and to a room filled with broken toys.

However, a corner of the room was cleared away and contained only a bed and Harry's trunk. Harry picked up his trunk and carried it down the stairs and to the cupboard, with Snape still following.

Snape was very confused as to why Harry was moving his trunk to the cupboard. Surely that big room wasn't Dudley's second one soon to be the new nursery. If it was, then that would mean that the Dursley's expected Harry to sleep in a cupboard.

_A wizard in a cupboard, for Merlin's sake! Potter was the one that was supposed to have two bedrooms! Potter was the one that should have been coddled for his adventures last year, not shoved against walls and into bloody cupboards!_

Snape took a deep breath and knew it wasn't true. He had known from the moment the memory started that Harry's homelife wasn't what Snape had thought all these years.

Snape and Harry walked up the stairs again to the bedroom.

Harry started to pick up all the broken toys and carried them to the garage, one stack after another. He then dug through everything in the garage and found a crib that used to be Dudley's. It had blue turtles along the edges.

Harry also took some extra wallpaper that also had blue turtles. He went back up in the room and Snape sat on the floor, watching Harry fix it up.

Snape was about to fall asleep, wondering how much longer this memory was going to last, when he heard a car pulling up into the driveway. Harry dropped wallpaper got a look of fear on his face.

Snape took a good look around the room and noticed that wallpaper was up on 3 of the 4 walls and the crib was half assembled in a corner. Harry started shaking when he heard footsteps approach. A voice from the doorway said:

"Why, look what we have here. A disobedient boy, who decided to laze about on his last night here. BOY, you are going back to that freaky school tomorrow. You have not finished the nursery. You will finish and meet me in the kitchen. ARE WE CLEAR?"

Harry shakily nodded his head and immediately went back to work. Snape feared for Harry after seeing the anger of the man.

Harry finished and slowly walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Snape could see the fat man waiting with a vial in his hand. Harry froze and Vernon said, "Come HERE, boy. NOW! Or it will be much, much worse."

Snape held his breath as Harry slowly walked towards Vernon. The fat man pushed Harry to the ground and landed on top of him, using his weight to his advantage and holding Harry down with his body.

Snape, horrified, pointed his wand at the man and said, "Crucio." The red beam of light shot straight through the man and the ground, disappearing into oblivion. Severus knew spells would not work in a memory, but he couldn't stand to see Potter so utterly defenseless.

Vernon forcefully opened Harry's mouth and poured the contents of the vial into his mouth. The next few seconds were filled with silence.

Snape was wondering what was happening.

Harry was not struggling under Vernon's weight- just waiting for some kind of effect.

So also, it seems, was Vernon. When Snape's attention was attracted to Harry by a whimper, he knew something horrible had happened. Vernon got off of Harry and Harry stayed on the floor. He was starting to grunt with pain.

Suddenly, it seemed Harry's skin was opening for the world. Cuts of all sizes were appearing over every inch of his body. However, they were shallow cuts that were barely bleeding. It seemed the cuts were meant to cause pain more than blood loss.

Vernon had a victorious look on his face that Snape wanted to hex off of him in the most painful way.

The cuts became more numerous and Snape wondered when Harry would either scream or pass out.

That time was now. Harry, still curled in himself on the ground,let out a bloodcurdling scream that even Snape had a hard time hearing. And he heard his fair share of pained screams.

"Shut up, freak!" Vernon said in a harsh whisper. "I guess our fun is over. I don't want to wake up my precious pregnant pet (A/N: Try saying that 5 times fast!) with your screaming."

Harry's pain, Snape guessed, had reached its pinnacle. Slowly Harry was able to lift himself from the floor and no more cuts were forming.

Harry pulled himself to the cupboard where all his stuff was. Snape saw Harry flop onto the moldy cot and fall asleep on his side, so as to not injure his wounds.

Everything went black in Snape's eyes and he was back in his bedroom.

REVIEWS=HAPPINESS


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It is all mine!!! Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts!!! Oh, sorry, I must've been dreaming. Nope, none of it's mine except for, well the stuff that isn't actually in the books.

Chapter 7: Freakiness Exposed

Snape was feeling slightly uncomfortable after seeing Potter tortured. He almost wanted to throw Potter out of his rooms and never view the second memory. However, Snape knew that to figure out the core of Harry's current problems, he needed to see that last memory.

Snape felt…. pity towards Potter. Or maybe, understanding? At least Potter didn't become bitter when faced with ridicule from his family. But, that was a different matter. Snape would refuse to let his past factor into this mess.

Snape was also confused by the concoction that bulbous man forcefed to Potter. It resembled a potion in form, but that was impossible. There are a select few potions muggles can make, only in books that the Malfoy's or other Dark rich Pureblood families have ownership to.

Snape prided himself on his intellect, but he could not as of yet figure out the enigma of Potter's situation. If a Death Eater somehow contacted Vernon, they would have given him the supplies to kill Potter, right? Not give the uncle a way to satisfy his sadistic nature.

He looked over at his couch. Potter was still sleeping, soundly by the looks of it. There were no lacerations on his body, and his breath was even.

Snape pondered the memory he just viewed._ Whatever I promised the boy, Albus must be told of the abuse._

Snape decided to take advantage of the opportunity the best he could and delved back into Potter's mind, using the line connection to get access.

------------------------------------------

Snape landed inside the cupboard. Potter was there, fingering his wand. He looked to be 16, so it would've been the summer between 5th and 6th year. He looked incredibly bored.

Footsteps could be heard and then a lock being opened. The fat man stood in the doorway, far too fat to enter the cupboard. "BOY! It's all your fault!" Harry had a confused look on his face now.

"What's my fault, sir? I've been in my cupboard the entire time just as you told me." Harry was now looking very scared, as he knew that he would be blamed no matter what it was. It must've been pretty bad too, because Vernon was looking absolutely livid.

"No you weren't, you lying piece of FILTH! I was inside the nursery, which by the way you are forbidden to enter." A glare that doesn't even rival Snape's was given to Harry, and he actually looked scared.

"I was rocking Delaneykims in the rocker when it suddenly floated up about 2 feet off the ground. The rocker, it just…. floated. That is the work of FREAKINESS right there! So tell me, are you still going to deny that you had anything to do with it?"

Harry was looking positively terrified, but still shook his head. "Sir, I didn't do anything."

Uncle Vernon opened his mouth and said, "Well, then. You won't mind coming up to the nursery and EXPLAINING how it could've happened."

Harry knew he could do nothing but follow Uncle Vernon up the stairs and to the nursery. When Vernon opened the door, there was little Delaney. A wide grin on her face and chubby arms outstretched, a teddy bear was floating from the shelf toward her outstretched arms.

Harry's blood ran cold. Time stopped. He knew what this development would mean. Snape felt fear in his heart, although his mind could not find anything wrong with accidental magic.

Uncle Vernon was mad. You could almost see smoke come out of his ears. He stuttered, "She she she….. SHE'S A…… FREAK?"

Harry lied. "No, Uncle Vernon. I'm sorry. It was me. Punish me as you see fit." He winced as he said these words.

"Oh no, boy. I know you're just trying to save her freakish hide. You freaks gotta stick together, hmm?" Vernon was getting less calm by the minute.

Harry knew that lying couldn't be done now. It was time to resort to pleading.

"Please, sir. She's your flesh and blood. Don't do anything to her."

This made Uncle Vernon even madder. "Don't do anything to her? I'll do to her what I should've done to you the moment you landed on my doorstep!"

Petunia came rushing into the nursery after hearing such noise. "What is going on?" said the shrill voice.

"Well, pet, we have another FREAK in the house! That's what is going on!"

Harry prayed that Petunia's motherly instincts would jump out to protect her child. He was unfortunately denied.

"She WHAT? Do with that freak as you see fit, Vernon. I don't want it in my house." This made Snape gasp along with Harry. A mother rejecting her own daughter?

Petunia walked out of the room.

Uncle Vernon picked up Delaney and said, "Come on, freak. How about a nice swim, hmmm? At the bottom of the river!" Harry put his thinking cap on. They couldn't kill her!

As Vernon was walking out the nursery door, Harry said, "Wait!" Vernon turned around. "Oh, what is it, boy?" Harry gulped and knew he would regret what he was about to say, but it was his only hope. "I can make her not have magic. She doesn't have to have her abilities. I can make her …normal..." The last word was said very quietly.

Vernon seemed to consider this. He really wanted this child and he knew Petunia did, too. "Explain, boy." Harry gulped again, trying to remember exactly what was written in the Magical Infants book he read in the Hogwarts library.

He checked it out because he had a feeling the baby was magical. Even before Petunia announced she was pregnant, Harry could feel magic radiating off of her stomach. He had wanted to be prepared for this situation, but it was still difficult to handle.

"Don't you see?" Harry said, his voice desperate. "She's just a little child, the magic in her barely developed. I can… for want of a better word… _suck_ the magic out of her." He snorted, disgusted at himself.

"However, you cannot disable a person's magical core without killing them. So, I can suck her current magic out and wait till next summer and suck magic from her again. It's only a temporary solution but _please_ don't kill her."

Vernon just stood there for a good three minutes pondering what the boy had said. He could have his child back, freakiness expunged. It seemed like a very good deal.

"Okay, boy. Do it right now. Take all that freakiness out of her." Harry ran downstairs and retrieved his wand. He walked back up the stairs and said, "Uncle, the Ministry of Magic will have my hide if you are in here while I do magic."

"I don't care if you get in trouble."

"But, they'll send an owl."

That got Vernon's attention.

"No ruddy birds in MY house! I'll leave."

Uncle Vernon walked out of the room and Harry took the child. "Hi, little one." Harry spoke softly.

He placed his left hand on Delaney's forehead, just as the book said. He muttered, "_Capere nova magica_."

A blue sphere appeared in her forehead. It traveled up Harry's arm and into his body. She did not wake throughout the whole thing. Harry slipped out of the nursery.

Vernon was standing in the hallway. "Well?" he asked.

Harry spoke. "It was draining for her. She fell asleep, but it was a success." Vernon looked pleased and Harry started to tiptoe toward the door, obviously wishing to leave while Vernon was in a good mood.

"Go to bed, boy."

"Yes sir."

Snape's vision turned black and he was, surprisingly, still in the cavern.

A/N: I just LOVE the name Delaney (probably because it's mine!) Haha. Well come on reviews! They are what keep me going. I love you guys. Latin: Okay, I take Latin 2 so I'm not THAT good. But here is what the internet told me:

_Capere nova magica- take/seize new magic_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It is all mine!!! Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts!!! Oh, sorry, I must've been dreaming. Nope, none of it's mine except for, well the stuff that isn't actually in the books.

ATTENTION: THE STORY HAS BEEN REDONE. START AT CHAPTER 1.

Chapter 8: Vernon Takes Action

Snape decided that Harry would probably be waking up soon, and there would only be time for one more memory. So, he entered another one.

Harry was in the kitchen, making a soup of some sort. Delaney was in a highchair and Harry was also feeding her some goopy red stuff.

Snape noticed the smile on Harry's face, and was surprised at his happiness while giving Delaney another bite.

"Here comes the Hogwarts Express! (insert train noise here)."

Vernon chose that moment to walk in. Harry turned around and lowered his eyes submissively to the ground. Vernon open his mouth.

"Boy, I am certainly not as dumb as you think I am, and I know your plan."

Snape could see the confusion on Harry's face, and so did Vernon. This only made Vernon angry.

"You thought you could placate me, sucking up her freakiness, but I KNOW that she's gonna be a freak anyway. For now, she stays, because Petunia is happy that she is supposedly normal again."

Delaney started to cry and her face became red because Harry stopped feeding her. Vernon walked over and fed her another bite to keep her quiet. This was done with no amount of happiness or joy a parent should have with their child.

Vernon continued.

"See, I know that when summer's done, you're gonna march yourself up to that freaky school of yours and tell everyone of your freaky cousin."

Harry started to shake his head back and forth.

"They will all come to the rescue, galloping on my lawn and save a fellow freak. They will take her to your school, where she will learn freakishness just like you."

Harry had the courage to speak. "N..no Uncle. They will never find out, promise."

"You think that your principal will be able to threaten us not to hurt her, just like he did with you."

Harry, now seeing his words did nothing, stayed silent.

"But, let me tell you, boy, Delaney will eventually leave my house one way or another.

"And also," Snape watched as Vernon took a bottle from his back pocket. Harry began to sneak towards the staircase.

"you will not be able to tell anyone of her freakiness."

The vial was filled with a bright greenish liquid, and reminded Snape of the way a potion would be stored. _That would be impossible,_ scoffed Snape's mind, _This man is a muggle, and one who passionately hates all things magical. Get a hold on yourself._

"Boy, this little bit of brilliance happened upon me by mistake. But, what a great mistake it was."

Harry now went up the staircase in a full out run, but he was not quick enough. Vernon caught him by the leg and dragged him back down to the kitchen.

Snape watched Harry be pushed to the ground by his uncle. Delaney, sensing the distress began to wail again.

Vernon was now on top of Harry. He brought his mouth to Harry's ear and whispered, "Tell me boy, do you remember our fun when you didn't finish setting up the nursery?"

Harry's eyes widened. Snape knew that Harry must be thinking that it was about to happen again.

"Y..yes , Uncle. I remember."

Vernon seemed satisfied with this answer and opened the vial.

"One last question. What is my last name?"

Harry and Snape were both very confused, not by the question, but by the reason for the question.

"Er, Dursley, sir?"

Vernon's smile turned malicious, or at least more than it was before.

"Correct, boy." He then moved the vial closer to Harry's mouth.

Harry was struggling to get away from Vernon, and Delaney was screaming in her highchair. Vernon shoved the contents into Harry's mouth. He held Harry's nose and mouth closed. Harry stayed stubbornly still for about a minute and a half, before his face started to turn red and he swallowed.

Vernon got off of him and stood up. He rubbed his hands together and said, "There we go, boy. Everything's right and dandy with the world. I'm going upstairs. Back to your cupboard."

Harry was still on the ground, gasping for air. But, he managed a weak, "Yes, sir."

I LOVE REVIEWS! (and Harry Potter)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: It is all mine!!! Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts!!! Oh, sorry, I must've been dreaming. Nope, none of it's mine except for, well the stuff that isn't actually in the books.

Chapter 9: A Potentially Problematic Situation

Snape was back in his office with Harry Potter sleeping on his couch. This had become a recurrence and was not worrying. The worrying part of Severus' night was the last memory he saw.

Snape was thinking about the particular form of Vernon's punishment. The cut marks reminded Snape of what appeared on Harry every time he tried to pry out information from him.

Snape's instinct told him the two were related, and Snape always trusted his instinct.

He also was surprised at the fact that there was a magical baby produced from such horrid muggles. The baby was exceptionally powerful if it was doing underage magic at a few months old.

Some of Severus' shock came from Potter's knowledge. He had truly done his research about magical cores. They were impossible to get rid of, but underdeveloped magic can be sapped from the core and moved to other locations.

The spell Harry had used, _capere nova magica_, was originally created by parents to prevent underage magic from babies who were a bit too rambunctious and could cause damage with their unfocused magic.

The parents usually used their wand to suck out a sphere of magic and released it out the window to join the magic constantly in the air. However, Harry didn't use a wand. He guessed Harry did not have access to his wand over the summer, and so could not release the magic into the air. But, he shouldn't have been able to do the spell at all, which meant that Harry was more powerful than Snape knew. On top of that he then sucked the magic into his own body.

Snape didn't know what the repercussions could be of such an act, but he doubted it would be good.

He was once again confronted with the stupidity that is Harry Potter. Potter had another person's magic inside of him.

_He was probably just desperate to save a child's life and didn't care about consequences._

His mind supplied.

"How…. Gryffindor." Snape said with a sigh.

Severus sat at his chair and put his forehead in his elbows, which were rested on the desk.

Potter chose this moment to wake up. He shot up and blindly fumbled around the couch to find his glasses.

Severus stood and quietly set the pair on the floor by the couch and pretended they were there the whole time. He didn't need Potter to think he was going soft by taking off his glasses.

Potter eventually found them and put them on. He was still slightly groggy from the Dreamless Sleep, but Severus wasn't able to tell because Harry immediately ran over and knocked him to the ground….

Or tried to, anyway, since Severus was probably twice his weight.

Snape, still standing, looked at the boy. Harry was frustrated that he wasn't able to get the professor down, but the frustration turned into fear as the situation settled into his mind.

"Professor, what potion did you give me? You poisoned me, didn't you? I know you would. I was telling everybody, 'One day that bat was going to kill me.' It finally happened, right? I'm dying!"

Severus was getting a headache. "Potter! Stop your nonsensical drivel. I will knock you out, if that is your wish!"

Harry immediately stopped yelling, but his mouth was still unconsciously forming silent curses.

_That shut the boy up nicely!_ thought Severus.

"Potter," Snape started, "There are still many questions I want answered. For now though, I wish to hear of your plan regarding your magical cousin."

Harry got paler at the mention of his cousin, and he immediately cringed, preparing for the pain. However, the cuts never came and the pain never started.

Snape looked at him with intrigue and raised his eyebrow, as if saying, 'Get on with it.'

Harry lifted himself from the floor and opened his mouth, still cautious of what could be said to cause pain.

"Um.. Professor. I know you are probably mad at my rash decisions. But, I couldn't let them kill her. Surely you understand that?"

Harry paused and Snape said, "Potter, continue. I wish to hear the ENTIRE story."

He sighed and said, "Okay. Well, I felt that my aunt was going to have a magical baby, so I took out a book from the library. It had a spell for unruly babies, to suck their magic so they would be unharmful."

"I thought that I could suck out her magic before they ever realized she was magical, you see. But, she was more powerful than I thought and did her first underage magic early. She wasn't supposed to show her magic for another few months."

Harry looked at Snape and he nodded to show Harry he should continue.

"So, they found out she is magical and I had to tell them my whole plan."

Before Harry could continue, Snape interrupted.

"Potter, you know that it can't be a long-term fix. Her magic will eventually become stable and no longer able to be removed."

Harry appeared crestfallen at this.

"I know, Professor, but I wasn't really thinking long-term. I was just trying to keep her alive.."

"By sacrificing yourself? Stupid boy! You are more important than she is and if your uncle killed you for thinking you performed magic, what would the Wizarding World do?"

Harry was starting to shrink away from the harsh words, but Severus was not finished yet.

"Plus, your uncle will probably kill her anyway! She is still a freak, magic or no magic, in his eyes!"

Snape calmed down and looked at Harry's cowering form. He felt slightly guilty for yelling at the boy, but his hero complex was going to kill him some day!

Harry stayed cowering on the floor until Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Potter, the Headmaster must be told. Regardless of the deal we struck earlier, the seriousness of the situation calls for it."

"No, please. I don't know how we can talk about it with each other, but talking to the Headmaster will only cause me pain. Please sir, I will find a way to protect Delaney."

Severus looked at Harry and smirked.

"Potter, you may be able to convince me if you tell me everything you know of the pain."

A/N: Please review! It has magical powers! SOOO…. Reviews keep my hyped up to write more so I NEED reviews! Beg much? Sorry about the long wait, mi amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It is all mine!!! Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Hogwarts!!! Oh, sorry, I must've been dreaming. Nope, none of it's mine except for, well the stuff that isn't actually in the books.

ATTENTION: I've updated I think from Chapter 6 onward because of plot changes. Poor readers, I just confuse you guys like nothing else. If anything needs to by further explained, just let me know. ALSO, I am a horrible person for not updating and apologize. Once again, this story will never be abandoned, just maybe not updated for a while. 

Chapter 10: Potion Madness

Potter shook his head. "Sir, my uncle somehow got the first potion when they were going out to buy baby things. He just had it with him when he came back. I could feel the potion move through my entire body."

Harry gave a shudder and Snape motioned for him to continue.

"I felt like it was seeking a way out of my body, so it created the cuts to get out. The cuts… burned… like nothing I've felt before. Well, maybe from the Cruciatus Curse."

Snape fully appreciated the pain Potter felt then. If this could be compared to the Cruciatus, then Potter should feel no shame in his screaming.

"Now, the cuts just appear out of nowhere. I think it might have been the second potion he gave me. Whenever someone mentions my family in my prescence, they just… appear," Harry said. "The pain is always just as intense as the first time."

Snape was consumed in thought for a few minutes and Harry started to get restless. He was fidgeting and so immersed in his own mind that he didn't know it when Snape stood and walked right in front of him.

"Potter, my hypothesis, however lunatic it sounds, is that your uncle was given some sort of pain potion from someone who wishes you dead. This took place when he went out to get baby things."

Harry looked astonished and said, "But sir, my uncle HATES magic. He would sooner kill himself than even look at us _freaks_."

"Potter, I do not look kindly on being called a freak, so I suggest you forget all that your uncle has said about magic." Harry had the decency to look abashed as Snape continued.

"Tell me Potter. Can your uncle be easily… swayed? Say, by money or a good opportunity?"

Potter said, "Yes, sir. He is very easily bribed. But what do you mean by a good opportunity?"

"What if I came up to your uncle, Potter, and tell him I have a way solve all his problems concerning a certain nephew?"

Harry did not even look consider the question. He just said, "He would jump on that occasion, sir."

"Hmmm…" Snape was still lost in thought. Harry was actually getting rather tired by all this thinking of Snape's.

Snape saw the covered yawn and glazed look in Potter's eyes.

"Potter, sorry to be boring you, but there seems to be one problem with my theory. You leave, take a nap, while I ponder."

Potter seemed to jump at the invitation an hurried out of the room. But, he stopped at the door and turned around.

"Sir, you still won't tell Dumbledore, will you?"

Snape sighed.

"No, Potter. Not yet at least."

It seemed Potter was not fully satisfied with the answer, but decided to fight that battle another day. He turned and left, leaving Snape to his thoughts.

_Come on Severus, there is no way a Death Eater would give Dursley a pain potion. They do not care about Potter in pain, only dead._

_Well, maybe they were not able to brew a deadly potion. _

_Why not?_

_Maybe the wards around Potter's house prevent any dangerous potion from getting through._

_A pain potion can be considered dangerous, though._

_Maybe they didn't give him a POTION. Maybe they give him the means to a potion._

_Like the recipe?_

_Yessss, like a book filled with recipes._

_Why would it be that Dursley would end up with a potion for pain out of all of this?_

_Maybe the book had many different potions. Death potions, pain potions, etc._

_Why would Dursley not choose a death potion then?_

_Well, that whale is still scared of magic and of the wizards at Hogwarts. Maybe he did not want to kill Potter because he thought we would come for him._

_So maybe the Death Eater that gave him the book assumed he would choose a death potion, but he instead chose a pain potion?_

_Yesss, that would seem plausible._

_Dursley knew the pain potion could be used to his advantage, though, didn't he?_

_Yes, he somehow was able to create the same affects of the pain potion to occur over and over again. It seemed, through another potion._

_The only way for these potions to be in the Dursley residence, though, is for them to be made inside the house._

_It couldn't be._

_Dursley made the potions. Yes. There are potions created solely by muggles. _

_The recipes are in extremely rare books only owned by the oldest Pureblood families. They never wanted muggles to get their hands on magical books and be able to do anything. It would be like the muggles and wizards are equal._

_So, Dursley made two potions, one for causing pain and one for continuing the pain at certain times._

_What times?_

_It seems that whenever the Dursley's are mentioned, the pain begins._

_Similar to triggers in potions, is it not. Making the potions be in effect when a certain word is said._

_Yes, these books Dursley must have gotten have to be extremely dark to include pain potions and information on trigger words._

_We need that book._

_You know what, Severus?_

_What, self?_

_I think it's time to visit our good friend, Lucius Malfoy._


End file.
